The Covenant 2: The Daughters of Aradia
by darkpixie420
Summary: “Every firstborn male is given the power.” What if that wasn’t true? With the arrival of two new, female, students everything gets changed. And do the dreams mean something more?
1. Prologue: September 25, 1506

MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant movie or any characters except for my own. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. If you want to sue me, go ahead, you'll get about $1.89 if your lucky.

Summary: "Every firstborn male is given the power." What if that wasn't true? With the arrival of two new, female, students everything gets changed. And do the dreams mean something more?

The Covenant 2: The Daughters of Aradia

Prologue: 1490 - September 25

A medium-sized woman, about the age of eighteen, stood leaning on the railing of the balcony. The wind blew her dark red hair around her lightly, while sparkling silver eyes gazed upon the beauty before her. Her ivory skin glowed in the moonlight, and the full, dark eyelashes surrounding her almond shaped eyes only helped enhance her beauty.

The sounds of footsteps pulled the young lady out of her daze, and she turned to find a handsome man a few feet away. His hair was black and untamed, and his eyes, which would show his emotions if you looked carefully enough, where a rich brown.

"Zach?" Her voice was low and questioning, with a touch of fear from what she saw in those eyes that had always captivated her. "What happened?"

"Isabelle." He said nothing else as he closed the distance between them and brought her into a passionate kiss. Only when air was needed, did they pull back only to press their foreheads together tightly.

"Zach, you're scaring me, what has happened?" Her voice was now in near panic, though she kept her eyes close in anticipation for whatever bad news her lover had. If his eyes hadn't of told her of his fear to begin with, then the feeling of desperation in his kiss definitely did.

"My father and Corey have joined forces, and killed." His own voice not only held sadness, but sounded like he was trying not to cry as a lump formed in her throat and dread took over her. "Lady Mina."

"Oh god!" Her legs gave out, and if his arms hadn't been there to catch her, she would have landed hard on the floor. "Oh goddess, help us." And then the tears started to flow from both their eyes as they sat there, holding each other for dear life.

"No matter what happens, I will not leave you." Zach whispered with determination, pulling her closer even when she thought it was impossible to be any closer. "We will make it threw this, we will survive, and nothing and no one will come between our love."


	2. Chapter 1: The New Student

MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant movie or any characters except for my own. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. If you want to sue me, go ahead, you'll get about $1.89 if your lucky.

Summary: "Every firstborn male is given the power." What if that wasn't true? With the arrival of two new, female, students everything gets changed. And do the dreams mean something more?

Pairings So Far: Caleb?; Reid?; Pogue/Kate; Tyler?

The Covenant 2: The Daughters of Aradia

Chapter 1: The New Student

Elizabeth sat up quickly in cold sweat; tears streaming out of her silver eyes, touched with flakes of blue, making her strawberry blonde hair stick to her face and back. The dreams where happening more frequently now, and they were starting to scare her. Every ounce in awhile she would dream of those two, Isabelle and Zach, who had lived in the late fourteen hundreds.

Now though, ever since the earlier this month, she had been having them almost every night, each one different though she could never remember Corey's face when she woke up. Just Isabelle's and Zach's.

Of course, she didn't believe they where real, especially since this Isabelle looked exactly like her with a few minor differences. For one, her skin was a rich, light, tan color instead of Ivory. Her hair was strawberry blonde, which reached her middle back, instead of the blood read. And her eyes, even though intense on their own, were both blue and silver.

Sneaking a look over at her new roommate, Kate Tunney, Liz gave out a breath of relief to seen her still sleeping peacefully. She had joined Spencer Academy, over a month late, just yesterday. Apparently, a girl who had been going here suddenly decided to leave, and she was given her room and roommate.

Kate had been kind, if not a little extreme, when they met and unpacked her things. Kate had even thought it 'very cool' that she was into Wiccan things, which she quickly figured out from the many books Liz had brought with her, and the tension that had first consumed them seemed to dissipate afterwards.

There was no hiding the resentment of Kate's former roommate, and Liz decided it would be best to stay away from the subject of Sara something-or-other. Liz was also very grateful that Kate had not probed for information about why Liz was starting late, though it was obvious she was curious.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth took a look at the digital clock on her nightstand, 5:11 glaring back at her in blinking, neon green light. Knowing she wouldn't get anymore sleep, she slipped out of the bed and quickly decided to do a little running before getting reading for classes, which didn't start until just a little under three hours.

Slipping into gray sweatpants, a light gray sweater, and her black and white converse sneakers, Liz quickly wrote a note to Kate before grabbing a hair tie and making her way out of the room. The halls where quite as she took her hair up into a high ponytail, everyone else seemingly asleep. When she reached the outside, fresh air wafted threw her lungs and cleared her head a little.

As she began to run wherever her feet where taking her, thoughts of what brought her to the academy ran threw her head. Just two months ago, July 29, the world she had always known was viscously destroyed, as well as everyone she called family.

The Covenant had known someone with great power was watching them, planning to strike in order to either kill, or find a way to take their powers. They however, didn't know whom until a girl a few months older then her had shown up. Her name was Candice Collins, and she was this evil's little sister by seven months.

They where the decedents of the bastard son of Putnam, the fifth family of the Sons of Ipswich. Her older brother was Chase Collins, and he was power hungry, enough to kill. When the time came to confront him a few days later, the eldest of the previous generation knocked us out and hid us somewhere he couldn't find.

Two of my sister's had already died, and the other two followed that night along with every other member of my Covenant, even the ones without power. I alone survived the Book of Shadows lying next to me when I woke up late the next morning. It was then that I learned, if a sister of the latest generation dies another will take her place. Only one of the new sisters has been found, in Candice herself.

And now, we where at Spencer's to not only get on with our lives, but in hope that he would show up here. We wanted revenge, and we planed to get it one day, somehow. But for now, we were both happy living normal lives. Me in my senior year and Candice in her junior, though it was likely she would graduate with me in spring.

It had been almost an hour by now, and I was heading back to take a shower and get ready for my first day of class now. Suddenly, I turned the corner of the main building and ran into something hard that wasn't supposed to be there.

For moments, I couldn't think straight as impact of my head hitting concrete knocked me in a slight daze. When I was able to finally concentrate, I looked up to find a boy about my age with blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wore the school uniform, which mean he obviously went to Spencer's, and was also on his but glaring at me.

"Sorry." I snapped out, standing up while he did and getting annoyed from the look he was now giving me, which wasn't directed at my face. "You do know my eyes are up here." I hissed while snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"I'm Reid Garwin, and I don't remember seeing you around before." He smiled flirtatiously, like he thought I was some stupid fish that was going to take the bait. Besides, I could feel his addiction to Using instantly, which meant he was a Son of Ipswich and I already, had enough of a headache at the moment.

"And I hope you never do again." Nodding a curt reply, I made my way around him and into the building, ignoring the curious glance I was getting from his dark haired companion.

Caleb finally droned Reid out, who was complaining about some girl he ran into earlier, and reflected on his thoughts. He had had another dream again, which had started since his fight with Chase back in August. They always had the same two people in them, a woman named Isabelle, and a man that looked almost exactly like him named Zach.

And then there was Sara, who he had started to fall in love with, when she suddenly left. She had told him she couldn't handle dating a witch, and staying in Ipswich wouldn't help either, so she had packed her things and went back to New York. It left him heartbroken, and his mood had darkened even more with the terror that was now flowing threw the dreams.

"Caleb, if you don't at least pretend to pay attention, the teacher's gonna notice." Kate whispered playfully from her seat behind him in History, but loud enough to knock him out of his daze.

"Thanks." Was his only response, as he started to finally pay attention to the class, which he was surprised to have started fifteen minutes ago? He could feel his friends' eyes on him in worry, which had been happening a lot lately. Even Reid was picking up on his strange attitude, which was not good.

He didn't miss the sour look on Pogue's face, who was sitting on his left where Reid was sitting on his right with Tyler beside him, when Kate spoke. Her and Pogue had gotten back together shortly after they where released from the hospital, and she now knew their secret. But when she had told him that she didn't want him sitting in the only empty seat next to him, Pogue was instantly put in a bad mood. Of course, that was nothing knew when it came to Pogue and Kate, only she could get to him like that.

"That's her." Reid hissed in anger as a young, familiar looking girl stepped into the room and Caleb couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips. She was wearing the normal school uniform with her hair down and a black messenger bag hung over her shoulders. But it wasn't her beauty that made him gasp; it was the fact that she looked almost exactly like Isabelle from his dreams.

"Class, this is our newest student, Elizabeth Parker, so please treat her with respect." Mr. James said in a stern voice looking directly at them, or more like Reid, when he said these words, before turning back to the girl and handing over the piece of paper. Caleb hadn't even realize she had moved, let alone given something to the teacher. "You may sit anywhere."

"Yes, sir." She nodded, and Caleb could hear Reid make a smart comment under his mouth as she made her way towards them. She didn't seem to be paying much attention to anybody, probably since everyone was staring at her, but it came as a surprise when she sat down next to Kate.

"Hello roomie, how'd it go with the prencib?" Kate questioned loud enough for the people around them to hear, but low enough not to distract the teacher who had gone back to teaching.

"Just fine, other then the fact that I almost fell asleep despite all my coffee this morning." Her voice, which was now closer, sounded like a rich honey and Caleb had to force himself not to turn around and look at the girl again, to get a better look and to be sure.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Pogue asked in a low voice as he leaned close, obviously over the fact about where he was seating now that he knew why, motioning to Caleb's hands.

Looking down, he noticed his knuckles turning white from the grip on his textbook, which he realized suddenly, he couldn't understand. The words were like gibberish to him, not English. Forcing himself to seem calm, Caleb let go of his book and stuck his hand lazily on his lap.

"Nothing." He was proud of himself with how calm and even his voice was, but knew from the look his best friend sent him that Pogue wasn't fooled. "Seriously, I'm fine." Guilt washed over Caleb as hurt flashed in his friend's eyes before Pogue turned back towards the class with a frown set deep on his face. That's when he noticed Tyler and Reid looking at him with worry as well, and annoyance and anger flew threw his body like a hot fire before disappearing just as quickly as it came.

'_What the hell is going on with me?'_ Caleb thought with sorrow, wondering if he should talk to the other while facing the front of the class. _'No, they don't need my baggage to carry. It's probably just these weird dreams and Sara anyways.'_

'_You could have talked to Sara if she hadn't left you.' _ Caleb jumped when the unknown voice entered his mind, but somehow seemed familiar as well. Luckily, the bell had rung just then, so not many questioned it as more then he had been dosing off. Now, though, he knew he couldn't go to the others, couldn't tell them he was having dreams of the past and hearing a voice in his head.

Following Kate, who was currently leading me to a group of boys hanging around outside around a silver convertible, or was it a mustang? I had never been too good with the difference of a car, but I knew how they worked inside, outside, and on the street. I _did _grow up in L.A. after all.

Three of them seemed to be ganging up on the one who was leaning against the car, back towards me. I nearly groaned out loud when I saw the blonde boy from earlier, he was one of the three. When the one with light, shaggy brown hair that reached his shoulder's, they all went quite just in time for us to enter 'hearing range.'

"Hello baby." Kate smile while giving the guy whom had spotted us as kiss, wrapping up in his arms. My eyes where currently searching the parking lot, in hopes of spotting Candice, who had called and told me she would be here waiting and had news. When I didn't spot her, I turned back around to the group to be introduced.

"Liz, I want you to meet Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and Caleb." Pogue was her boyfriend, Tyler was the blonde's companion, and Reid was the arrogant blonde Malfoy-wannabe, and Caleb was the boy who was just now turning around, and looked exactly like Zach!

I knew I had to look like a deer caught in the headlights, just staring at the boy who was doing the same to me. Everyone was shooting us curious looks, probably wondering if we knew each other from somewhere. How was I supposed to tell them it was from a dream? How? They couldn't be real, could they?

"LIZ!" Candice's voice being yelled threw the air and in my head completely knocked me back into my mind, and I had to cringe at how loud her voice could be sometimes.

Turning around, I saw my blonde hair, with light blue that faded into white at the bottom highlights, running towards me with her hair flying behind her. She had emerald green eyes that you would notice from ten feet away, even without the dark lashes, and a body to match and skin as dark as if she lived in Miami.

Absolutely nothing like her brother.

I wasn't short by any means, standing at 5'5, but Candice was a good three inches taller and hair three inches shorter. Her uniform was on, though the tie was wrapped loosely around her neck and vest was opened, like mine. By the time she got to me, she had to stand there and catch her breath before talking.

"Did I tell you to pick you skills wisely, because any type of running is _not_ your skill." The smirk, and sparkle in my eye, let her know I was just playing. Hell, back at school, she was the only one of the track team, who ever came close to beating me, even if it was only ounce.

"They put me in twelfth grade!" She finally exclaimed, after catching her breath and giving me a playful glare, her face now full of happiness. "Had me take this placement test, that's where I've been all day, and said that the scores were well enough I could go ahead and skip a grade so that means I'll be graduating with you!"

And then she launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and jumping and screaming with happiness. I don't think the other caught the second part of her conversation, especially since it was all ounce sentence. If I hadn't been used to it by now, then I probably wouldn't have understood a word she had said either.

"Candi, if you don't move at lest three feet away from me now, I'm going to hurt you so bad." I was annoyed, she was screaming in my ear! Candi, who knew me well enough to know I wasn't joking, took three steps back quickly and gave me an innocent smile, before realizing other people where around.

"Hi Kate!" Candi greeted the other girl, who was looking amused at the moment, before being introduced like I was. I had to roll my eyes when Reid 'Garwin' stepped up and gave her a kiss on the knuckles.

"At least he didn't slobber on me." Candi remarked after pulling her hand back, a smirk gracing her ruby colored lips. "But if you do that again, you won't ever be having kids, ever!" She said all this with a bright, innocent smile on her face and venom in her voice that would make even the devil cower in fear, and now it was his turn to look like a deer in the headlights.

Taking one look at Kate, we both broke out in laughter at the scene in front of us. I couldn't help but smile when I realized the other three boys where laughing too, and Reid was now sending me a death glare that had been on his face since he first saw me. I was freaked out about Caleb, but decided I would deal with it later.

"Let's all go to Nicky's!" Kate suggested after we had calmed down, and we all agreed, after Candi and I were told what Nicky's was anyways. We separated, Pogue & Reid riding with Tyler, Kate & I riding in Candi's light blue viper, and Caleb driving his own car. I couldn't, however, shake the feeling of someone watching us, watching the boys to be exact.

END

AN: Review, please!


End file.
